Hell of a Time
by Tenshi 'Gome
Summary: "A simple sorry will never suffice" were the words given to Kagome. She had commited a terrible sin, but it wasn't her fault was it...? On a journey of discovery, Kagome goes through a lot of hell. But you don't really know until you're actually there. This is going to be one hell of a time! Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: THIS IS NOT YURI and I don't own Inuyasha or Hell Girl-on with the story!**

* * *

Kagome's eyes adjusted to a disturbing sight. Bodies, dismembered and broken, lay scattered beside her, their eyes wide open in surprise.

"No way," she whispered. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"Did I...did I just do this all by myself?" Kagome wondered. Her eyes were filled with curiosity at her strange power, but her heart was hurting. She was a priestess, yet her wish on the Shikon no Tama (to become stronger) had given her the ability to kill at the slightest touch. She remembered Midoriko's words.

_'Every selfish wish comes at a price'_ she had said. But was this really selfish? To become stronger to protect the people she loved. In a way, she supposed, it could be interpreted that way and of course the jewel would seize that opportunity. Who said the jewel was kind? Demons and humans had fought countless times to gain control of this bauble and all, even those that succeeded, suffered a slow and painful death. Kagome continued to stare in horror at the scene before her.

"No...No, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed, her head in constant denial.

"Kami-sama, please!" she begged, "KAMI-SAMA!" The gods seemed to refuse to listen to her request.

"Guess I have aligned myself with the path to hell..." Kagome whispered, as she shed countless silent tears, "Guess I have." She sat up slowly, wiping away any excess tears and sniffled.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around slowly to see Sango and as she lifted her head higher she could see behind the bushes a pair of dog ears and melting amber eyes peering over her.

_They were all worried about me,_ she thought with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked Sango.

"Are you okay?" was the worried response.

"Oh fine, fine!" Kagome waved airily, hoping for everyone to drop it. They had no intention it seemed.

"Are you sure? I'm SO sorry I couldn't get here on time to fight this battle with you," Sango told her apologetically, "Looks like you handled the demons pretty well!"

Kagome's mouth tightened, "Demons?" she shook and nodded frantically, "Right, demons!"

"Wait!" a voice came from behind-it was Shippo, "These aren't demons, they smell funny!" Inuyasha and Miroku ran to join him and Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Never thought I'd say this but you're right," said Inuyasha gruffly before his eyes widened, "Wait a minute, these are just humans! You killed humans." Sango's eyes watered as she backed away.

"Sango!" Kagome called desperately, "I didn't mean to do this!"

Sango shook her head and glared at Kagome, "Killing humans in such grotesque ways, have you no soul?"

"No! I didn't mean it!"

"Really Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled angrily, "You're so weak, the only reason I kept you here was because you were the heart of our group. The KIND one, the one the WOULDN'T EVEN HURT A FLY!"

A new set of tears leaked down Kagome's cheeks, "Y-you don't mean that, right?"

"He does and I completely agree with him!" Shippo looked at Kagome with a face full of sadness, a face not suitable for a carefree little boy like him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered her words getting louder after each phrase, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

Miroku shook his head wisely, "A simple sorry will never suffice." They turned away abruptly and started walking.

"P-please," sobbed Kagome, "P-please d-don't l-leave me!" They all turned back and gave her one last disappointed look. It made Kagome's heart break. Then they turned away again.

"You're dead to me," Sango murmured, a lone tear running down her porcelain skin, "You should just _go to hell_."

Kagome never felt so heartbroken in her entire life.

"I've got to go," she whispered brokenly, "I have to." She ran towards the bone eater well as fast as her slim legs could take her.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kagome called as she climbed out over the well. The door slid open and Souta popped his head in.

"Welcome back, sis!" he grinned widely, "Mum, Kagome's home!"

"That's nice, dear," was the reply. Souta rolled his eyes at the response and even Kagome had to giggle a little. They ran out of the well house and into their main home. They were greeted by a very happy mother.

"Kagome, honey!" she cried, hugging Kagome tightly. Souta ran into his room.

"Hey mum," smiled Kagome sadly and Mrs. Higurashi saw it immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked clasping Kagome's face in her hands. Kagome sniffled, looked into her mother's caring soulful eyes, and told her everything. Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked, her mouth opened unconsciously as she nodded after each sentence.

"Oh Kagome!" she said, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry, this wasn't even in your control, right?" Kagome nodded and Mrs. Higurashi went on, "Exactly, it was that stupid jewel's fault." Kagome looked down to her necklace with the Shikon no Tama on it and sighed, blaming it on an object wasn't bringing her anywhere.  
"Well, let's forget all about your little adventures for now and focus on something like...homework! I've collected all of the homework you need to do. Just make a start on it and get ready to go to school tomorrow."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Mummm!"

Mrs Higurashi snorted, "Don't 'mum' me. I may have let you off when you went to the past, doesn't mean you can be let off when you're in the future. The past is the past, this is the future!" Kagome could see her mother had a point and trudged towards her room slowly. After a couple hours of complete torture in Kagome's opinion, she got ready for bed. She closed her eyes once she was comfortable and had the most sleep she had had in awhile. A sleep without any nightmares.

* * *

"OMG, Kagome you're here!" squealed Eri as she, Yuka and Ayumi ran towards Kagome. They hugged, screamed, giggled and squealed some more before going into class. Although they seemed dumb, they were very speculative when it came to their friends and could see the smiles never reached Kagome's eyes.

"Is it that white-haired delinquent? Maybe he broke up with her," Eri whispered secretly. Yuka nodded.

"Poor Kagome," sighed Ayumi sympathetically, equally quiet. They all sighed sadly. Meanwhile, Kagome was rejoicing, the homework her mother had given her made this lesson easy.

_Thank you mum,_ she thought. On the other hand, her mind kept wandering to her Feudal friends. She wondered if they missed her, if they were thinking about her now too. These thoughts made Kagome depressed.

_I feel so bad, I hate myself,_ she thought, _I just want to...die._ The bell rang signalling it was lunch time.

"Hey," said a girl to her friend, "Have you heard of hell correspondence?"

"Yes! It's really popular among middle-schoolers right now. You type a name that you have a grudge against at midnight and Hell Girl will drag that person to hell, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Creepy, huh?"

The friend nodded, "Totally!"

Kagome turned to her own friends, "Hell correspondence?"

"Oh, I forgot you were sick so you probably don't know. It's this website. Apparently, it's true. A girl Ayumi knows knew this girl that was being bullied. She typed in the name of her tormenter and Hell Girl appeared and gave her this doll. She pulled a string and in seconds, her tormenter had disappeared. Sent to hell, right Ayumi?" Eri asked Ayumi and she nodded.

Yuka couldn't help but add to it, "And those disappearances on the news, apparently they were all sent to hell!" They changed topic and Kagome blocked it out.

"Hell huh..." she said softly, "Like there's such a thing." She crossed her arms on her desk and leaned on them.

"It's true," said an unemotional voice. The girl was beautiful, like a Japanese princess. Kagome remembered her vaguely as a classmate that never spoke, Ai Enma.

"What?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Hell is true," she then left the school girl to quietly eat her lunch once more.

_What was that? _

* * *

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

The clock moved slowly and at 11:50pm Kagome googled 'hell correspondence' into the search bar.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

At 11:59, she clicked on the link and waited for the site to load.

Ding...dong...ding...dong...

At midnight, the page loaded to a site completely black except for a few orange flames at the bottom and a heading:

'Hell Correspondence' in fancy script.

A white bar loaded and above it were the words 'enter a name'. She took a deep breath and gave her apologies to all the people she loved.

_Please send Kagome Higurashi to hell._

She clicked enter and a sentence said 'your wish has been accepted'. A breeze blew in and Kagome cursed.

"I thought I had closed the windows" she said angrily and as she got up it was then that she noticed a young girl staring at her passively.

"Enma-san?" she asked, "You're the Hell Girl?" Ai Enma didn't answer and instead placed her hand into her pocket and drew out a straw doll. A red string was tied around its neck. She placed it in Kagome's hands.

"Pull the string and your grievance shall be avenged. However, remember, to pull the string is to dig a double grave. After death, you will be tortured and tormented in the depths of hell for all of eternity."

Kagome laughed in a hollow voice, "It doesn't matter, as it was me I sent to hell anyway." Hell Girl just continued to stare unemotionally. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled the string.

* * *

The scenery had changed from a quaint, peaceful bedroom to a bloody, wild Feudal Era. She looked around wildly. Humans, no they weren't really that human, but more like demons in human form or zombies with peeling skin, scrambled to have a piece of her it seemed. They pushed to get closer, their arms constantly outstretched. Kagome trembled a little.

"Kagome..." they mumbled. The only people who weren't as grotesque were a traditional Japanese woman, a hot teenage boy, a kindly old man and a cute energetic little girl. They were all smiling weirdly. As the zombies drew closer, one had arms that could just reach her. At its touch, Kagome felt as if her body was on fire. She screamed a piercing scream that made the little girl wince and casted her an annoyed look.

_I'm going to die,_ she thought.

The man seemed to hear and shook his head, "There is no death in hell, just endless torture." Sure enough, she was back again alive and well as a second zombie touched her. Once more, she felt as if she was on fire and once more she screamed.

The boy grinned, "Isn't this what you did to those countless humans? Killed each one at a single touch." Kagome's eyes widened, they were repeating her mistakes, but this time she was the victim. Ai Enma appeared before her, dressed in a kimono.

"Do you want to see what death looks like?" she asked, but then she stopped, "Wait, no, I'm taking you back."

"W-why?" she asked.

"Hell is a place for grudges and hate, not a place for suicide," was her simple answer.

Kagome didn't understand, "But I absolutely hate myself!"

"No you don't." And it was true, no matter what she told herself, she could never truly hate herself.

"I'm such a bad person," she whispered, smiling mockingly. Hell Girl once again didn't reply and the setting once again changed back to her room.

"I don't think you're a bad person," was a sentence carried by the wind and through all she had been through, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

_Thank you Hell Girl._

* * *

"Class, today we have a new student," the teacher told the class. Kagome looked up from her doodling in surprise.

"Do you think it's a hot guy?" Eri whispered excitedly.

"No way! I heard it was a girl," said Yuka.

"Disappointing..." sighed Ayumi.

"Please welcome Yamamato Maiko," the teacher gestured towards the door and smiled encouragingly. The door slid open and a girl appeared. At first, she seemed nervous, but then her face broke out into huge grin.

"Hi, I'm Yamamato Maiko, but just call me Maiko! I love basically anything, except sardines, gosh I hate them! Please take care of me, thank you!" she told the class chirpily. Everyone was taken aback by her cheerful demeanour before they smiled back.

"She's so cute!" Ayumi squealed to her friends. Kagome sweat-dropped and shook her head.

"Ayumi, sometimes I just don't get you," she told her friend, they all (except Ayumi) nodded.

"Please take a seat next to Miss Higurashi," the teacher instructed, "Higurashi, hold up your hand." Kagome held her hand up and Maiko skipped towards her.

"Hey, I'm Maiko!" she grinned.

"I'm Kagome," she told the girl.

"Let's be friends!"

"Um...okay..."

They both giggled.

* * *

"So then they all died at the slightest touch of that bitch," Maiko told the teacher after she was instructed to summarise the mystery of 'The Shikon Priestess That Went Bad'.

The teacher frowned, "Yamamato, watch your language!" The class snickered except Kagome whose emotions were in turmoil as this story was about her and her best friend had just insulted her without even knowing it.

"Yeah, but this girl killed my great-great-something-grandad!" Maiko growled and Kagome placed her head in her hands. The day was getting worse and worse.

"I did not know that you had a connection to this story and for that I apologise, but that still doesn't mean you should use such atrocious language."

"But-"

"Oh please," snorted a girl, "You knew this person as much as I did. Zilch!"

Maiko snapped her head towards the girl and snapped, "But _unlike you_ I care about my relations. Distantly or otherwise!" The girl growled and stood up menacingly, as did Maiko.

"ENOUGH!" cried the teacher and the two girls glared before sitting down. Kagome buried her face even deeper into her hands. The bell rang and Kagome smiled, home time! No more did she have to deal with this. She packed quickly and raced out faster than people thought possible.

"Hey Kagome!" called Maiko, "You left this!" It was a diary, it seemed. However, Kagome was already gone.

Maiko looked down and curiosity got the better of her, "One little look couldn't hurt, could it?"

* * *

"Hello Maiko!" Kagome shouted to her friend. Maiko was staring into space and didn't answer. They were both very early and no one was around. Kagome plopped down next to her friend.

"So..." said Kagome, noticing the awkward tension.

"Why?" asked Maiko. The voice was small and vulnerable, unlike the girl.

"Why what?" she asked back.

"Why did you kill them?"

Oh...

Oh shit.

"Um..." Kagome didn't know what to say, "How much do you know?"

"Enough. Diary entry page 136." Maiko pulled out a diary and Kagome recognised it as the one she used to write about her adventures in the Feudal Era. Page 136 was her last and unfinished entry as she couldn't go on.

_My wish had made me stronger. I was by myself, alone for the first time. These people, these humans charged at me for accidently 'invading their property'. I hadn't meant to, I had just put my hands up to tell them I didn't come to fight but the people collided with me because they were running too fast and every one of them touched me. Every one of them died horribly._

Kagome bit her lip, "I didn't mean to!"

"I didn't mean to," mimicked Maiko, "It doesn't matter, you're still a murderer." Maiko hesitantly drew out a straw doll. Her hands shook. Kagome recognised it immediately.

"I-it's been fun, see you in hell!" Maiko had tears in her eyes. She pulled the string.

* * *

Once again she was in the Feudal Era and once more she was tortured. However, this time Hell Girl didn't bring her back and instead brought her to a boat. Now that Kagome thought about it, hell was very much like her adventures. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Enma-san?" the girl didn't answer but motioned that she was listening, "I have a favour to ask of you if it's okay with you..."

* * *

The Inuyasha gang quietly sipped their miso soup, after Kagome had left the group had become depressing. It was Kagome after all that kept them all together. Each had shown their sadness in their own way. Shippo would cry at night and hug a stuff toy Kagome had given him, hoping it was her. Sango would go to the hot springs with the shampoo and soaps Kagome had left behind, never using them just staring at them as tears rolled down her face. Miroku seemed like he was fine, but he would slip up at times.

"Why won't you ever wear a short green skirt for me Sango?" he would whine, but then bite his lip and go quiet. Inuyasha was the hardest hit, although he would never say that. Everyday, before everyone else had woken up he would go to the Sacred Tree and reminisce and then running to the well and touching the wood, finally curling up into a ball and sobbing his heart out. Back to their miso soup, a piece of paper flew towards them. Shippo smelt the scent and his eyes widened.

"Kagome..." he breathed. Inuyasha caught the paper hastily and looked at it.

"The hell is this piece of shit? There are too many words!" he growled angrily, shoving the paper onto Miroku's lap.

"I know a simple sorry will never suffice," he read, "But I've gone to hell so I guess I've gotten what I deserved huh? I hope you understand that I NEVER meant to kill them. Ever. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I love you guys, all of you." They all looked at each other quietly.

"You're so dumb, we all forgive you already! You didn't need to go to hell to earn it!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha looked up, "Even if you are in hell, I hope, no I know, that you will find happiness."

* * *

Mrs Higurashi, Souta and Gramps all looked at the letter they had received. Kagome had recently disappeared without a word. They opened it.

_My sins have made me go to hell literally. Don't worry, mama, I know I'll be fine. Live the rest of your life happily and know that I'll be watching over you. You've been great, I feel privileged to be in your family. The only thing that I regret is that I won't be with you when you die, nor with Dad either. I love you._

The Higurashi family sat holding each other for hours, crying, never letting one another go.

* * *

Maiko ripped open the letter she received and read it in her head.

_You've been one of my best friends. I know that you might be upset over the decision you made, but don't worry I'm not holding it against you! Have fun, love you!_

_P.S I think that boy you like also has a thing for you!_

Maiko read it over and over again her eyes overflowing with tears, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kagome!"

* * *

Ai Enma turned to Kagome, "The deal is done, they've been sent."

Kagome sighed happily, "Good, then I have no regrets. However, I do have a request..."

* * *

Chihiro stared in amazement as she watched the news. Temari had really disappeared, she had really been sent to hell. Now she would never be blackmailed again.

"Hell Girl, you're like an angel!" she cried softly, her eyes with tears of joy.

Ai Enma looked on unemotionally from the trees, "I'm no angel."

Hone Onna smiled wryly, "It's always the women that cry," but this sentence was said in a slightly joking way.

Ren sighed, "I'm just glad that that's over." Ai Enma and her entourage all nodded.

"That is absolutely true," said the new addition...Kagome.

Ai Enma started to walk, "Let's go."

"Ai?" called Kagome as Ai nodded, "I think you're better than any angel!"

Although Ai Enma was not supposed to have emotions, Kagome could have sworn she saw a flicker of a smile.

* * *

**Hi, it's me again. I know I'm being mean since I still need to update That Girl and Tainted Light so I'm sorry. However, I read the Hell Girl and Hell Girl R series in one go and this story hit me like a tonne of bricks. Know that, no, I have not given up on Tainted Light or That Girl and have been writing for them, That Girl more than Tainted Light (SORRY!). In fact, some are just being beta'ed for That Girl. This story has not been beta'ed but I hope you like it. Read, review and favourite! R.R.F! ENJOY~**

**~Tenshi 'Gome**


End file.
